Soul Eater: Resonance
by Shonen King 69
Summary: 99 Kishin Egg Souls and 1 Witch Soul... Sounds like a simple enough task, but things are about to get a lot more complicated on the road to creating a Death Scythe...
1. Chapter 1

Soul Eater: Resonance

Chapter 1

[New York City, New York]

It was a dark night in the city of New York as a woman ran through the streets frantically as if she was afraid of something. She ran across an intersection where cars were driving, stopping in the middle of a street when she was caught in the headlights of a car that was about to hit her but luckily stopped in front of her.

"Hey! Are you crazy or something?" The driver of the car asked.

"Please..." The woman pleaded as she climbed onto the car's hood. "YOU GOT TO HELP ME!" She exclaimed.

_SHLINK!_

The woman's eyes widened as she was suddenly bifurcated to the car drivers horror. Her body disintegrated and spiraled in to her blue colored soul.

"Wh- what the hell?" The man gasped. He suddenly heard a thud on the roof of his car before seeing an arm reached out and snatch the woman's soul. "GYAHH!" The man screamed as a butcher knife suddenly sliced through the roof of his car, right in front of his face before being pulled back, revealing an Evil Human on top of the car that glared down at the driver with a toothy smile.

The evil human raised his knife into the air before swinging in downward as blood was suddenly splattered on the windows.

XxX

The Evil Human walked down an empty street sniffing the air. "Need more power... must eat more souls!" He rasped. "There, I smell a fresh soul!" He exclaimed. He looked up and saw a girl crying in the middle of the street.

"I'm... I'm so scared... someone help me!" She cried. She had chin length blackish brown hair and wore a school uniform consisting of a black sweater vest over a white polo shirt with a black skirt to match the sweater vest and black socks that reached up to her knees.

The Evil Human crept up behind the girl, raising his knife above her head. "Don't worry little girl, that fear is about to go away real soon." He sneered.

"Hehehe..." The girl chuckled.

"What's so funny?" The Evil Human asked arching an eyebrow in confusion.

[**Scythe Meister** Ai Akiyo]

"Gotcha sucker!" Ai exclaimed as she turned to the Evil Human, showing her blue eyes and a red headband she wore as she stuck her tongue out at him while holding up a bottle of eyedrops.

"WHAT?" The Evil Human shouted before being suddenly being elbowed and knocked away by a boy with dirty blonde hair and black that wore a sloppily worn school uniform consisting of an open black high collar long lseeve shirt with a Shibusen skull of the back over a white polo and black pants. He had a brown bookbag that hung from one shoulder and carried a black longcoat that also had the Shibusen skull on the back.

[**Demon Scythe** Demon]

"Man you're such a troublesome little girl..." Demon commented as he tossed the longcoat to Ai.

"Oh shut up and turn into a scythe already..." Ai retorted as she caught the longcoat and put it on as she stood.

"On it, 'bout time we had some action!" Demon laughed as his body suddenly became a red light that streaked into Ai's outstretched hand and took the form a scythe.

Ai spun Demon in his weapon form before passing it to her other hand and spinning it that one before she finally rested him on her shoulder as the red light enveloping Demon faded, showing the all black coloration of his weapon form. "You're soul is mine..." Ai stated sinisterly.

"Grrr... RRRAAAAGH!" The Evil Human roared as he swung his knfie down onto Ai's head in an attempt to stab her.

Ai, without flinching or batting an eyelash, blocked the knife by using Demon's shaft to stop the knife. She followed up her defensive action by jump kicking the Evil Human in the chest with both feet, causing him to stumble backwards.

The Evil Human caught his balance only to see Ai leap into the air above him while spinning Demon above her head. He attempted to stab Ai once again, only for Ai to knock the knife out of his hand using the bladeless end of Demon.

Ai spun in midair while spinning Demon with her body, swinging his blade across the Evil Human's chest, bifurcating him.

The Evil Human's body disintegrated and spiral into his Kishin Egg Soul which Demon grabbed onto with his arm sticking out of the blade of his weapon form.

Ai let go of Demon's shaft as his body became a red light again before he revert back into his complete human.

Demon shoved the Kishin Egg Soul into his mouth and swallowed it whole before he grinned a smile filled with sharp teeth in pleasure.

"That makes twenty, at this rate I'll reach the level of the legendary Maka Albarn in no time." Ai said pumping his fist up as she got stars in her eyes.

"You know, when you talk like that, it's really annoying, you really are troublesome ya know that?" Demon commented getting a punch to the head by Ai.

XxX

Ai and Demon sat on a bench at a bus stop as Ai wrote a number in her pocket mirror. "Die- Die- Kill..." She mumbled under her breath.

In the mirror, Ai's reflection disappeared and was replaced with the image of a figure that wore a mask that resembled the Shibusen skull with his golden eyes shining through the eye holes and a black trench over a black vest that had a set of white rectangles going down the middle, a white long long sleeve shirt with a high collar closed with a black tie with a shibusen skull on it, and a pair of black slacks.

[Lord Death the Kid]

"Hello, Lord Death." Ai greeted.

"'Sup?" Demon added as he peeked over Ai's shoulder.

"Good Evening Ai, Demon, I trust your mission went well." Kid asked.

"Perfect." Ai informed.

"Or as you would probably say, precise and perfect! Hehe!" Demon laughed, earning himself a punch to the face from Ai, giving him a bloody nose.

"Good to hear that, I have special assignment for you two to do tomorrow night." Kid stated.

"Tomorrow night?" Ai repeated.

"Hey, isn't that..." Demon began.

XxX

[Death City, Nevada]

(Soul Eater OST- So Crazy)

Above Death City, a boy resembling Death the Kid with white hair and black Lines of Sanzu on the right side of his head flew over head riding Kid's old skateboard.

[**Scythe Meister/Shinigami** Death Junior]

Junior wore a black sweatervest over a white polo shirt that was closed with a tie similar to Kid's and black pants, the pockets of which he had his hands shoved into, with black dress shoes.

On Junior's back, a girl had her arms and legs wrapped around him, clinging tightly to him as she had a worried expression on her face.

[**Demon Scythe** Valentine Ortega(Insert joke about Dragon Quest III here)]

Valentine had red hair styled into a side bang, green eyes, and dark skin. She wore a uniform similar to Junior's but she wore a skirt instead of pants.

"Hey Valentine, you okay?" Junior asked. "You seem a little tense." He observed.

"WE'RE A THOUSAND FEET IN THE AIR!" Valentine exclaimed.

"I know right?" Junior said with a wide smile and stars in his eyes. "Exactly 1000 ft, not a fraction of an inch more or less, completey perfection and a thousand is such a round number, this is so precise and perfect!" Junior stated as he got blush stickers on his cheeks. "Er- hem! Anyway, the reason I brought this up is because... well, uh... your breast... I can feel them pressed up against my back..." Junior said nervously.

"Does it make you feel horny?" Valentine teased with a cat like smirk and half lidded eyes.

"Hrmph! I told you to stop doing that!" Junior reminded as a blood vessel bulged in his forehead.

"Heeheehee!" Valentine laughed at Junior's expense as clenched her eyes shut and smile widely.

(OST End)

XxX

"WAHOO! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THEY'VE SAVED THE BEST FOR LAST! YOU'RE HERO, THE BIG STAR HIMSELF HAS ARRIVED!" A teenage boy exclaimed as he pointed toward the sky for some odd and random reason with a big smile on his face. He wore a white opened and unbottoned shirt with the sleeves ripped off over a black T- shirt with a pair of black pants and white sneakers. He stood outside of the Shibusen, in front of one of its faculty members.

"Uhm... yes, what was your name and role?" The Shibusen staff member asked.

"You better remember this name, its Rin, a meister, but not just any meister, the soon to be greatest meister in the world, better than the Shinigami, better the mighty-"

"Here's your name card, go down the hallway inside and its the fourth door to your right..." The Shibusen staff member informed as he handed Rin a card that read, 'Rin, Meister' and cut him off.

"Thanks, now to go find the perfect weapon partner for a meister of my caliber!" Rin exclaimed before running inside.

"Man these kids get more annoying each year..." The Shibusen staff member sighed.

XxX

"ALL RIGHT EVERYONE! THE MAN YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR IS HERE! WHICH LUCKY WEAPON WANTS TO BE-" Rin stopped midsentence when he noticed that everyone in the auditorium that he burst through was already paired off, weapon to meister. "...my partner..." He finished as the doors behind him closed. "Dammit! I'm to late, all the weapons have been takened." He said in frustration as his clenched his eyes shut and gritted his teeth as he hung his head. He opened his eyes and raised his head. "Huh?" He mumbled as he noticed a girl sitting alone without a partner.

[**Demon Dark Arm **Nakatsukasa Yuri]

Yuri wore a white polo shirt with a black ribbon tied into a bow around the collar with a black jacket over it, a black skirt, black stockings that stopped at her mid thigh, and white dress shoes. She had black hair in a bob haircut and blue eyes. She stared off into space with a blank look on her face.

"Hey!"

Yuri looked up and saw Rin standing over her.

"You don't have a meister yet do you?" Rin asked.

Yuri silently shook her head in the negative in response.

"Good, then it's settled, you and I are partners!" Rin proclaimed.

Yuri remained silent as she looked down at the floor with a blank expression on her face.

Rin suddenly grabbed Yuri's arm and stood her up, yanking her out of the chair. "HEY! WHAT'S THAT LOOK FOR? YOU'RE ACTING AS IF BEING MY PARTNER'S A BAD THING! YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY THAT SOMEONE AS GREAT AS I AM EVEN CHOSE A WALL FLOWER LIKE YOU!" Rin shouted angrily. "Come on, we're getting a dorm to live in!" He ordered as he pulled her along behind him and out of the auditorium, but not before catching the attention of everyone inside.

XxX

Outside of the auditorium, Rin pulled Yuri along behind him and down the hallway. "...Sorry about that, it's just that I really wanted to make a friend." Rin appologized.

"Huh?" Yuri asked.

"Before today, I never really had any friends and I was hoping to make you my friend... if that's okay...?" Rin asked.

"...You have a warm feeling in contrast to my cold persona... yet it feels like we're a lot alike..." Yuri mumbled.

"You and me alike? HA! That's a good one! We' re complete opposites!" Rin laughed. "Anyways, starting today you and I are partners and more importantly... friends!" Rin exclaimed with a wide smile.

Soul Eater: Resonance

Chapter 1 End.


	2. Chapter 2

Soul Eater: Resonance

Chapter 2

Rin laid in one of the beds of his and Yuri's new dormitory, fast asleep. He was sprawled out and snoring loudly as drool ran out of the corner of his mouth.

Yuri stood over Rin with a nervous expression on her face as held her hand over him. She looked away, out of the corner of her eyes before placing her hand on Rin's shoulder and shaking him gently.

"Go away... let me sleeeeeeeep..." Rin whined as he pushed Yuri's arm away before rolling over onto his side.

"But Rin, you need to wake up... Our first mission is tonight..." Yuri informed.

"Mission?" Rin repeated as he suddenly sprung awake and stood on the mattress to Yuri's surprise. "Why didn't you say that before? YES, A MISSION! FINALLY SOME ACTION! HELL YEAH!" Rin exclaimed before charging out through the wall right next to the door, leaving a hole in the shape of his body. A couple of seconds later, Rin suddenly opened the door and poked his head in through the doorway. "Uh... Yuri? Where am I supposed to be going?" Rin asked with a confused expression on his face.

Yuri silently walked out of the dorm and passed Rin. "Follow me..." She requested as she walked down the hallway.

Rin began to follow her but stopped to look at the hole in the wall he made. "Uh... I'll fix this..." He stated as he pointed at the hole. He took a second look at the hole before looking away. "...eventually..." He added before running down the hallway and towards Yuri who was waiting for him at the end of hallway.

XxX

Ai and Demon walked down a path underneath several torii resembling scythes, Demon with an irrated expression on his face and his hands shoved into his pocket and Ai with a smile on her face and without her black longcoat.

"Hey Ai, why do we have to babysit a bunch of noobs anyway?" Demon asked as he turned his head towards his meister.

"Because Demon, as senior students, it is our duty to observe our junior peers and assist them if needed." Ai stated.

"Hmph, you sound like such a nerdy, goody two shoes, what a troublesome girl you are..." Demon grumbled.

"Hey! Don't you remember when we were just starting out ourselves? Sometimes, its hard for a new meister and weapon team to fight effectively, which is exactly why older teams like us are sent to superivse." Ai explained.

"Tch, whatever..." Demon said rolling his eyes.

"OUT OF MY WAY LOVEBIRDS!"

"Huh?" Both Ai and Demon mumbled as they stopped to look back before being suddenly ran over by Rin who sped down the path with a cloud of dust in his wake.

"Ugh... what's that jerk's problem?" Demon asked.

"Did he just call us... lovebirds?" Ai asked, causing an awkward silence between he and Demon. "Pffft..." She immediately scoffed at the idea.

"Hah, as if I'd be dating a troublesome girl like you..." Demon commented.

The two stood up with Ai dusting herself off as Yuri walked up beside them. "I appologize for meister's rudeness... he's a bit... enthusiastic..." Yuri appologized.

"Enthusiastic isn't what I'd call him..." Demon grumbled through his teeth and under breath.

XxX

Rin ran down to the end of the path before stopping in front of a large mirror. "Alright, my first mission! I'm so psyched!" He exclaimed. "I wonder what this Shinigami looks like, he's probably a large horrific monster who's form can not be comprehended by the human mind." He contemplated, not noticing Ai, Demon, and Yuri walking up behind and specifically Demon sneaking up behind with his hands up to strangle his neck.

The image in the large mirror suddenly changed from a reflection into Lord Death the Kid in the Death Room, causing Demon to throw his arm over Rin's shoulder in a false friendly way with a false smile instead of strangling him.

"'Sup Lord Death?" Demon asked.

"Huh? Who the hell are you?" Rin asked as he turned his head toward Demon's.

"Oh good, it seems that you've already met, this makes things easier." Kid stated. "Dark Arms Meister Rin and Demon Dark Arm Nakatsukasa Yuri, for your first mission you have orders to hunt down an Evil Human and take its soul. Scythe Meister Ai and Demon Scythe Demon will accompany you to observed and assist if needed. Any questions?" He asked.

"Just one," Rin stated as he raised his hand. "...what the hell is a Dark Arm?" He asked, causing his senior meister and her weapon to facepalm as his own weapon sighed.

XxX

Rin, Yuri, Ai, and Demon stood on top of the roof of large building at night with Ai putting on her longcoat. "I still want to know what a Dark Arm is..." Rin stated.

"Enough with this foolishness kid, it's time to get down to business." Ai stated as she peered over the edge.

"Sir yes sir, Sempai..." Rin said mockingly as he rolled his eyes and folding his arms behind his head while turning away.

Ai suddenly grabbed Rin by the collar and held him up close to her face with an angry look. "Let's get one thing straight right now punk, when addressing me, you do so with respect, got it?" She asked.

"You know~, up close like this and in the moonlight, you actually look kinda cute Sempai~." Rin complimented with a smile and blush on his face.

"Ugh, let's just do this thing and get it over with..." Ai groaned as she released Rin and turned away from him.

"So... uh... how exactly do we get down from here?" Rin asked as he looked over the edge of the roof.

"Simple," Demon answered with a sadistictic smile. "... you jump!" He said as he suddenly pushed Rin over the edge.

"AAAAAAAAAA- Not cool dude- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"HAHAHA!" Demon chuckled before being smacked in the head with a book by Ai. "Ow... what did I do?" He asked as he held his head in pain.

XxX

Rin landed on the sidewalk below, face first before Yuri landed beside him perfectly on her feet and Ai followed using the blade of Demon's scythe form to cut into the side of the building, slowing her descent. Rin stood back up with blood running down from his forehead. "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?" Rin shouted.

"Ma~ ybe..." Demon teased as his reflection appeared on the blade of his scythe form, nonchalantally picking his teeth while rolling his eyes.

"Shape up rookie, the Evil Human's close." Ai informed.

Almost on cue, a large, fat Evil Human burst out through the wall of house that was further down the street to Rin and Yuri's surprise, though Rin's reason for surprise as little different...

"DAMN, LOOK AT THAT SUM'BITCH, HE'S SO FRIGGEN' FAT!" Rin shouted.

"Grgrgrh?" The Evil Human grumbled as it looked toward Rin before licking its lips.

"Yuri! Transform! Time show this fatso what I'm made of!" Rin exclaimed.

Yuri nodded before she leapt into the air, becoming a mass of green light that took the form of a sai before the light enveloping her faded.

Rin leapt into the air and went into a backflip, caught Yuri in her sai form midflip, and landed back on his feet.

"Impressive... if this was gymnastics..." Ai commented.

"Just watch Sempai, I'll take this fatass down in the blink of an eye, you won't even be needed!" Rin boasted. He charged toward the Evil Human only to get smacked away and skid backward along the street. He jumped back onto his feet before charging toward the Evil Human once again

"HYAAAGH!"

"Argh!"

Rin skidded back to where he began again before jumping back onto his feet and repeating the cycle as Ai and Demon continued to watch.

"This is embarassing to watch..." Ai deadpanned.

"He's not going to stop is he?" Demon asked. "Maybe he should try something that's not just 'Charge at the enemy and attack'..." He suggested.

Ai watch Rin swiped Yuri's blade at the Evil Human, leaving large, bloody gashes on its chest before switching repeatedly pummeling the Evil Human's face with his free hand. "I don't know, it seems to be working for now..." Ai stated. "Huh?" She mumbled as she suddenly perked up and looked to her left with an angry expression before running off as Rin and Yuri fought the Evil Human.

"Hey Ai, what's the matter?" Demon asked.

"I just sensed a soul with a strange wavelength that has me worried, so I'm going to go check it out." Ai stated.

"What about the two newbies? Should we really leave them alone like this?" Demon asked.

"Those two are more than capable of handling that Evil Human on their own, we have more important things to deal with right now, because if I'm right about what I'm sensing, then we have a witch on our hands!" Ai stated.

To Be Continued...


End file.
